gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-001A1 Delta Plus
The MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (aka δ Plus) is a prototype transformable mobile suit which appears in the novel and OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Riddhe Marcenas. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variable mobile suit developed by Anaheim Electronics in the U.C. 0090s and supplied to the Nahel Argama after the loss of most of its MS complement in combat against the NZ-666 Kshatriya. The MSN-001A1 Delta Plus is an all-purpose attack mobile suit that can reenter the atmosphere unassisted and is also capable of atmospheric flight under the influence of 1G of gravity because of its high thrust. Because it is a nonstandard prototype, only a handful were produced, and it was difficult to place in a regular military unit. Being the spiritual successor of the Z Project, it boasts high maneuverability in most environments, and also has a well balanced range of weapons, Equipped with a beam rifle, beam saber, vulcan guns and shield. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :The standard armament of modern UC Mobile Suits. Designed mainly to hinder the movements of opponents up close. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard armament of Mobile suits is a beam rifle powered by a rechargeable energy cap. If the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one. The design is taken and improved from the rifle of the Re-Gz. ;*Beam Saber :Stored on the shield, it is a close range weapon consisting of a beam blade that can melt through most armor. ;*Shield :The shield is a multipurpose weapon. Other than being a defensive armament, it stores multi-purpose grenade launchers, beam sabers, a beam cannon and also doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. :;*Two-barrel Grenade Launcher ::A highly versatile weapon that can be equipped with various warheads. :;*Beam Cannon ::A powerful beam weapon housed in the front of the shield. History It is based on the MSN-001 δ Gundam, a transformable MS designed during the Gryps Conflict that, because of problems with insufficient frame strength, was completed as the non-transforming MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. CG models of the Delta Gundam exist on the net, though it was never built. While Anaheim Electronics was trying various approaches to develop a production model of the Zeta series as a transformable MS, it also simultaneously conducted a reinvestigation of the shelved Delta plan and created the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus as a result. It is said that a few units of the δ Plus were produced as a mass production prototype, with one machine being sent to the Nahel Argama in U.C. 0096. Picture Gallery 14c73e5595ecda.jpg|MSN-001A1 (Anime OVA version) Delta-plus-hguc.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC kit box art. Delta Plus.jpg|Delta Plus Delta Plus Screenshot.jpg|MSN-001A1 - Delta Plus in Londo Bell hangar Delta Plus Screenshot0.jpg|MSN-001A1 - Delta Plus wielding its beam saber MSN-001A1 - Delta Plus - Linearts.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus - Lineart Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 42.jpg|Delta Plus entering the atmosphere Mg_delta_plus_boxart.jpg|1/100 MG Delta Plus boxart Gunpla HGUC Delta Plus.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC Delta Plus0.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC Delta Plus1.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC Delta Plus2.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusProto1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Prototype DeltaPlusProto2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Prototype DeltaPlusProto3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Prototype DeltaPlusProto4.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Prototype DeltaPlusMG1.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusMG2.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusMG3.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusMG4.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Notes *Delta is the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 4. References MSN-001A1 δ Plus - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design MSN-001A1 δ Plus - WeaponsMATechDetailDeisgn.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus - Armaments/Wave Rider Mode/Technical Detail/Design External Links *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus on MAHQ.net *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:MSN-001A1_デルタプラス Category:Universal Century mobile suits